Boat/Farr 40 v2
__FORCETOC__ ;Author’s note : Keep in mind that this document is just general information to give you a starting point. I am still learning what works best for this boat, so what I say is not 100% true. Feel free to experiment and think outside of the box. New to version 2 This section covers the major changes made for version 2. It does not reflect all changes made, just the most noticeable. * Up wind speeds have been increased. * Down wind speeds have been slightly decreased, so has the deown wind acceleration. * Point of sail for Gennaker and Spinnaker. * Helm sensitivity. * Lights have been added. * Sail change times are now dependant on wind speed and wind angle. * Minor visual updates. * Surfing parameter has been lowered slightly. * Heel angles. Farr 40 V2 sails Here I will talk about which sails work best for which conditions. Keep in mind that the VMG arrow is not the best tool for determining what angle to sail at, I recommend turning it off. # Staysail (number 1 on your keyboard): #:The staysail should be used for wind speeds over 20 kts, and a TWA of +/-32 to +/-78. The best TWA for beating upwind with the staysail is between 32 and 37 degrees. The best TWA is affected by wind speed and swell. With the staysail you can sail up to about 25 degrees TWA and still make forward progress; this is good to keep in mind when approaching buoys that are just slightly above your path. # Genoa (number 2 on your keyboard): #:The genoa behaves very similar to the staysail, but should be used in wind speeds under 20 kts. In light winds you may have to bear off a few degrees in order to get boat speed up. # Jibtop/gennaker (number 3 on your keyboard): #* The gennaker is actually a '''jibtop' (game won’t allow me to rename sails), and yes it is supposed to have a high clew. If you doubt the existence of such sail then look it up. Don’t ask me about it because I’m tired of explaining it.'' #: The jibtop is used for reaches, and running reaches. Use it in all wind speeds, and at a TWA of +/-78 to +/-130 degrees. The jibtop will sail up to TWA of +/-45 degrees, but performance is greatly reduced. # Symmetrical Spinnaker (number 4 on your keyboard): The spinn is used for down wind situations. At lower wind speeds a TWA of +/-140 is possible but as the wind increases to 40 kts a TWA of +/-155 is the limit. Sailing too high with the spinn will result in a round up becoming more violent and catastrophic as wind speed increases. You have been warned, so be careful. Helm In this section I explain some of characteristics of the helm. I will use numbers to describe different situations. These numbers correspond with the black bar on the bottom of your screen (range for 0 to 50+.) The helm on the Farr 40 is a tricky thing to get used to. The more you turn the helm the more your boat will slow down. This being said, turning the helm all the way over should only be used in emergencies to avoid collisions. I try to keep the helm under 40. When tacking I have found it best to turn the helm to 10, as soon as the TWA reaches low 20s then turn helm to 30 to finish your tack. When BS gets to about 18 kts a lot of drag is produced by the rudder, keep this in mind when sailing downwind and trying to catch swell. Turning the helm past 15 when, over 18 kts BS, will slow you down, so remember to keep your course changes smooth and subtle. Sail changes Sail changes for the Farr 40 V2 take some getting used to. Wind speed and TWA both affect how quickly sail changes occur. When changing sails your boat speed will be reduced until all sails have completed the cycle (hoist, douse) * Changing head sails (genoa, staysail, and gennaker): Peeling from one head sail to the next is done most efficiently pointed into the wind, or going with the wind. If the wind is on your beam then expect longer sail changes. * Changing to/from spinnaker: Hoisting the spinnaker is best done with the wind behind you. I can not think of any other time you would hoist the spinn, so we will leave it at that. Dousing the spinnaker is a different story. It is important that you get the spinnaker down BEFORE trying to head upwind. Sailing into the wind while the spinnaker is not completely down will slow down how long it takes to douse, and slow your boat down significantly. It is best to get the spinnaker down and headsail up before rounding the mark. Allow about 0.080 nm to peel from spinnaker to headsail (the distance needed to change from the spinnaker varies depending on BS). If you do not have enough time to get head sail up and douse spinn before rounding the mark then douse the spinnaker (press 4) BEFORE hoisting headsail. Other notes * With staysail and genoa acceleration is best at +/-40 TWA. Keep this in mind when trying to recover from tacks, or power through swells. * Wind shadows: try your best to stay out of other boats wind shadows. Sometimes it is better to tack away, then to stay in the wind shadow of another boat. * Keep in mind that the boat can sail up to about 23 TWA. Sometimes it may be more effective to pinch, rather then tack, to get around the mark. * Different wind speeds have different effects on how the boat sails. Remember that what works in 12kts of wind may not work in 35 kts of wind.